


Благословение в проклятье

by hisaribi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Она не хотела быть привязанной к кому-либо, не хотела и чувствовать, что должна что-то делать по призыву незнакомца, о котором она не беспокоилась. Хакуэй изменила эти чувства.
Relationships: Paimon/Ren Hakuei





	Благословение в проклятье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Blessing Within A Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565348) by DanshiDerp. 



> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Быть чьим-то Джином, чьей-то мощью и олицетворением силы, это благословение и проклятье одновременно. Пеймон пришла к осознанию данного факта быстрее, чем ожидала. Канула в лету её независимость, её право жить самой по себе. Исчезли ее друзья, её хобби, её дом, Соломон, Амон, Заган. Пропала возможность говорить с кем-то, быть с кем-то, кроме того, кто станет её хозяином.

Сначала она была, мягко говоря, взбешена, обнаружив себя запертой в подземелье. Она ожесточенно, яростно и отчаянно пыталась проснуться от этого кошмара, который ей, должно быть, снился. Оплакивала Альма Торан. Не хотела быть привязанной к кому-либо, не хотела и чувствовать, что должна что-то делать по призыву незнакомца, к которому она не испытывала ровным счетом ничего. 

Хакуэй изменила эти чувства.

Её рукх была изящной, чистой, привлекательной. Пеймон, ошеломленная встречей с принцессой, выбрала ту очень быстро, игнорируя всех остальных, что могло быть расценено как высокомерие с ее стороны. Тепло Хакуэй накрыло ее, и она наслаждалась им.

Связь между ними, которую они развивали и укрепляли, была чем-то, чего Пеймон не могла даже вообразить. Хакуэй была милой и доброй, но при этом свирепой и властной даже без Джина, и Пеймон полюбила её.

Трудно.

Хакуэй относилась к ней скорее как к человеку, нежели как к оружию. Она обращалась к ней по имени, никогда не называя её «мой Джин», никогда не говорила о ней так, словно она не могла слышать её или не была действительно важна. Спала со своим веером, в котором Пеймон располагалась, каждую ночь. Говорила с ней, даже если Пеймон не отвечала, призывала её, чтобы спросить мнения о женских делах, обсудить тактику, просто… поговорить.

Её хозяйка была действительно восхитительным человеком, и Пеймон забыла о своей независимости. Забыла о жизни без Хакуэй в её центре. Принцесса заняла место всего, что она потеряла, всего, что знала, и она стала одержима ей, той, которая стала главной причиной существования, единственным существом в мире Пеймон. Она сделает все, для своей хозяйки, что бы это ни было; она не будет ничего спрашивать, даже будет счастлива следовать за ней слепо, без сожалений, туда, куда Хакуэй поведет.

Не то, чтобы она сделала бы что-то подозрительное, в любом случае.

Любовь Пеймон не прошла незамеченной, но Хакуэй никогда не рассматривала её – даже думая, что это было против её лучших убеждений. Как ей вообще стоило бы ответить на любовь Джина? Она знала, что делала Пеймон больно, принижала её чувства, чувствуя свое невежество; это была незапланированная битва, с незнанием территории, в которую она углублялась, и это… пугало её.

Так, они существовали вместе, связанные духовно, оказывали поддержку друг другу, деля между собой все – включая тело и сознание во время экипировки – но они никогда не обсуждали эмоциональную боль Пеймон, не рассматривали её, действовали так, словно её и не было, исключая тот факт, что Пеймон говорила каждому встречному, что влюблена в свою хозяйку, и что она будет липнуть к Хакуэй при любом удобном случае.

Все Джины влюблялись в своих хозяев?

На этот вопрос ни Джин, ни человек не смог бы ответить. Так даже лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
